In recent years, the shift to IP (Internet Protocol) of networks has progressed, and with this progression, the opportunities for wireless transmission devices to accommodate packet system signals has increased. In addition, the realization of large-capacity transmission has resulted in an increase in networks that are made up of wireless transmission devices that are connected to a plurality of wired transmission lines and a plurality of wireless transmission lines.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fault notification method in a network that is made up by wireless transmission devices that are connected to a plurality of wired transmission lines and a plurality of wireless transmission lines.
In the fault notification method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a wireless transmission device, upon detecting a fault that has occurred on a wireless transmission line that is connected to the wireless transmission device, reports fault information, that indicates the occurrence of the fault, to transfer-destination wireless transmission devices of user data by way of the wireless transmission device.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 as described hereinabove, the fault information that was detected by a wireless transmission device is reported to other wireless transmission devices that are directly connected to the wireless transmission device by way of a wireless transmission line. However, the problem arises that the fault information is not reported to other wireless devices that are connected via a plurality of wireless transmission devices.